clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Spirits
Summary *The Fire Spirits are unlocked from the Spell Valley (Arena 5). *It spawns three area damage, short-ranged Fire Spirits with low hitpoints and moderate damage. *A Fire Spirits card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. *Fire Spirits launch themselves at their target when attacking. *They resemble small chunks of flaming coal with arms and legs. Strategy *Fire Spirits' splash damage is very useful against groups of weak, small troops like Goblins, Spear Goblins, Minions and Minion Horde. **Make sure the Minion Horde or the Minions are distracted first, otherwise the Fire Spirits will be easily taken out. **The Fire Spirits can also take out three out of four Barbarians if they are alone and are bunched up in a square. If they are in a straight line, the Fire Spirits may only take down two out of the four Barbarians. ***However, pulling the Barbarians will cause them to splash all of them when done correctly. To do this, plant the Fire Spirits to the side so the Barbarians walk towards the Fire Spirits, allowing them to hit all of the Barbarians. **With proper placement and timing, the Fire Spirits can be used to counter a Goblin Barrel completely. **If timed correctly, a Fire Spirit can damage or even destroy all of the Lava Pups just as they explode from the Lava Hound. **Due to this splash, it's a good idea to pair them with troops that deal high damage but are easily stopped by the small troops mentioned, such as Mini P.E.K.K.A. and Prince. *A good card to pair with them is the Zap, as this combo can take out all the units that Fireball-Zap can at a lower cost, though with a higher risk. *They are best used defensively, as they only deal a small amount of damage to Crown Towers, and will often die before they make it within range. **However, if the Fire Spirits are at a higher level than the tower, or the Fire Spirits and the Crown Tower are at equal levels at or above Tournament Rules levels (level 9) or higher, then all but one of the Fire Spirits will make it to the tower. *Due to the 1 second deploy time, it is not recommended to drop them in the middle of a group of troops. The enemy troops will make short work of the Fire Spirits before they can attack. *They weaken the Hog Rider enough for him to deal only a few hits. *It is effective to back up a push with the Fire Spirits. For example, if the player is pushing with a P.E.K.K.A. with Fire Spirits behind and the opponent drops Minions to counter, their mistake is immediately punished as the Fire Spirits make short work of them, allowing the P.E.K.K.A to continue to deal damage. *Hog Rider + Fire spirits combo can make short work of a cannons and combining it with zap can take out barbarians *Never use Fire Spirits directly against a Crown Tower unless it has very low hitpoints, or otherwise the towers will make easy work of them. **Note that using the Fire Spirits against a Crown Tower may result in losing the defense for Minions and Barbarians. **However, even if the Fire Spirits don't make it to the tower, they are still valuable as a cheap card to cycle the deck. *If paired up with a Hog Rider they can do damage to the tower or take out defending troops such as Barbarians or Minion Hordes. **A better way of using this combo is with a pig push, go to the Hog Rider page for the info. **However, this combo can easily be destroyed by the opponent placing cards to absorb the Fire Spirits, and then sending their actual card(s) in to the destroy the Hog Rider. *The player can use units to soak them up. For example, the Skeletons result in a positive Elixir trade but in order for this to work the player will have to put them on top of the Fire Spirits. **This also works with the Ice Spirit but it is recommended to let your Ice Spirit take out the Fire Spirits rather than using it to soak them up. **Pulling will only cause 1 or 2 to aggro. ***When attempting to play a card to absorb Fire Spirits, do not play the card in front of the Crown Tower. This will allow the Fire Spirits to splash both the tower and the distraction unit. History *The Fire Spirits were added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May Update. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Fire Spirit's area damage radius by 25%. Trivia *It is one of two troops to die as a part of their attack, the other being the Ice Spirit. *The Furnace is a building that spawns Fire Spirits. *Each Fire Spirit's health is equal to that of a Spear Goblin two levels lower. *"Kamikaze" is a Japanese word that in Western usage refers to suicide attacks, which is how they attack. *It is one of the two troops that deals more damage in one hit than its own health, the other being Sparky. *Each Fire Spirit will do the same damage as a Zap of the equivalent level. *Each Fire Spirit will do the same damage as the hitpoints of Goblins of the equivalent level. *It remains a mystery why it is unlocked at Arena 5 instead of 4. **It may be because they are magical as spirits are part of magic. ru:Огненные духиit:Spiriti del fuocode:Feuergeister Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Spell Valley Cards